ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Wheels
Helen Wheels is a Plumber's kid. She is the younger adopted sister of Pierce, as well as Manny's partner. Appearance She looks like a regular Kineceleran with three fingers instead of claws and green eyes. She wears a black-green colored outfit. In Omniverse, her eyes were changed to white. She now has two black lines on the end of her tail and her skin color is lighter with her helmet also being shorter. She now wears a standard Plumber Suit. Helen's human form was only seen for a short time. She had flipped-up, light blue hair with black spikes and wore the Amalgam Kids' outfit. She had blue eyes. helen young.png|Young Helen Personality Helen is smart, brave, kind, nifty, and level-headed, though at times she usually tries to act rational and wise, making her mostly a mirror image of Gwen Tennyson, as well as an older sister figure for younger Plumbers such as Cooper and Alan. She is shown to be devoted to Max, willing to help him when he was seemingly attacked by Ben. Helen shares a love-hate relationship with Manny. While Manny is usually hot-headed, aggressive and enjoys using violent methods, Helen is usually more careful and less aggressive, causing occasional arguments. On the other hand, she stated that they worked better teaming together than with other Plumbers, and shows true concern when seeing him injured or in danger. History Background Helen was actually born as a human who was taken to the Null Void by Servantis. He used Kevin's powers and a Kineceleran to create Helen's current form. She, along with Manny, Alan and Pierce formed a group, named Amalgam Kids and they were used by Servantis to do "nasty things". After they failed in their ultimate mission, their memories were completely wiped by Servantis. Years later, Helen became part of a team of young Plumbers apprentices, the Plumbers' Helpers, which included her, Pierce and Manny. However, they had little knowledge of the technology they used, and Pierce was sucked by a Null Void Projector they had confused with a disintegrator weapon. Believing that Pierce was dead, Helen and Manny continued the work, capturing many kinds of aliens they confused for criminals and sending them into the Null Void. Though part of those they captured were DNAlien, most of them were just innocent aliens. Alien Force After capturing a DNAlien in Plumbers' Helpers, their alien scanner points out Ben, Gwen and Kevin Levin. Manny believes them to be aliens so he sets fire to a truck in hopes to see whether or not they are aliens. They then capture Kevin in hopes of leading Ben and Gwen to them. After a fight, Helen realizes they are not the enemy and that they have been sending the wrong aliens into the Null Void. Helen declared that she and Manny had to go into the Null Void and rescue all those who weren't meant to be in there. Manny was against the idea, until she reminds him that it was what Pierce would do. Helen reappears alongside Pierce and Manny in Voided working with Max Tennyson trying to stop D‘Void, who turns out to be Dr. Animo. She contacted Gwen to find help. Then along with the help of Ben and Max they defeat him. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Helen, alongside Pierce, Manny and Max help Ben defeat the Highbreed threat, once the threat is over she becomes a pupil of Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, she and the other Plumbers' Helpers were defeated by Vilgax. Helen makes another appearance in Above and Beyond (she gets attacked by Echo Echo) where Ben is supposedly attacking Max, But then it turns out to be a test and they are then told that because of their defeating Ben, as well as their heroic actions in trying to prevent the space station from hitting London, they are approved for training at the Plumbers' Academy. Ultimate Alien Helen was mentioned in Absolute Power: Part 1 by Alan, where he explained Ultimate Kevin stole her powers like he did to Manny, Pierce, Dr. Viktor, and Alan himself. She got her powers back after Kevin was returned to normal. Omniverse She returned in Weapon XI: Part 1, when she and Manny were on Khoros taking Gorvan into custody. However, they were attacked by Phil and Leander. Helen battled Phil but was quickly defeated, fortunately for her and Manny Ben, Gwen and Rook arrived just in time and saved them. Ben took them to Kevin's garage where Alan explained that they were used by the Rooters and had their memories wiped. When she came to the Null Void to help Kevin, she, Manny and Alan were brainwashed by Servantis and were commanded to destroy Ben. In the battle, she defeated Zed and Gwen but was quickly defeated by Alien X who was controlling Alan's body. At the end of the episode she, along with the others joined the Rooters and was commanded to hunt down Ben. In Weapon XI: Part 2, on their search for Ben, she mentioned that she will avange her brothers' death on Ben. Later she helped a mutated Kevin catching Ben by restraining him. Just as they were about to destroy him, Kevin grabbed Servantis, destroyed the crystal on his forehead and used Feedback's powers to free them from his control forever. Helen then hit Servantis with her tail as an act of revenge for Pierce. She and the other Amalgam kids then returned to Earth. Powers and Abilities Being a Kineceleran hybrid, Helen possesses powers and appearance similar to XLR8: her feet end with wheel-like appendices, making her able to move like a roller skater and giving her incredible speed. How exactly fast she can go has not be revealed, but she's shown being able to move fast enough to do the same things as XLR8, such as racing up a wall or creating miniature tornadoes. According to Argit, Helen is the fastest Kineceleran he ever saw. Helen has also learned how to use her speed to her own and her team's advantage beyond the obvious; during the climax of Above and Beyond, in conjunction with Alan, Helen helped to restrict Humungousaur's movements and range of vision by using the airflow produced by her super speed to fan Alan's flames. In addition to her powers, Helen is shown to be quite skilled with computers and technology. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Plumbers' Helpers'' (first appearance) *''Voided'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse * The Rooters of All Evil (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) *''Weapon XI: Part 1 (flashback and present) *Weapon XI: Part 2 (flashback and present) *The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Etymology Helen's name is wordplay on the phrase "hell on wheels", which is used to describe a person who likes to drive fast and/or recklessly. Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Helen is Pierce's adopted sister though it is unknown how they met or what happened to their parents. *Helen was shown to have some sort of rivalry with Gwen as Manny had with Kevin. *In ''War of the Worlds: Part 2, ''it is shown that Helen has goggles similar as XLR8, having a mask while she was taking the guns in the hands of DNAliens. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Hybrids